


Summoner

by CuteLittleVamp



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, No Beta, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleVamp/pseuds/CuteLittleVamp
Summary: After a failed summoning two induviduals find themselves in Gotham City.While one of them clearly enjoys this the other tries everything to go back to her own world.Not understanding the basic rules of modern society she makes a real mess ...... and maybe she messes with the wrong people._______________________English is not my native language so feel free to correct me^^Maybe there'll be pairs later on but I haven't decided yet





	1. A magic circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulfulyWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfulyWicked/gifts).

> Hey :)  
So, I decided to gift this work to SoulfulyWicked because she (?) inspired me to write a fantasy based Gotham Fanfiction^^  
This is a little messy for a prologue I think and really short, but I hope it'll get more understandable while the story progresses. Well... it should get more understandable  
Thanks for reading it^^

Standing under the starless night sky on the flat rooftop of a crumbling building is not exactly what most people would want to do. Adding to that they were standing knee-deep in snow and it just wouldn't stop snowing. Her pelt didn't really keep her warm and she envied her companion for being unable to feel the cold surrounding him.  
Well, he already looked like he froze to death with his greyish complexion. He wasn't wearing a shirt only a light leather west, so one could clearly see the dark marks covering his torso and arms. The man grinned looking at her with his golden eyes.  
“You cold?” She glared at him. “Of course I am, it's freezing!” He only laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Humans are so amusing.”  
Before she could shout at him the ground under them started to shake and the stone building made alarming noises.  
“We should postpone the chitchat”, he looked serious for once. “Except, of course, you'd like to wait and see if you survive when the building collapses.” She just glared at him with her mismatched eyes. There was no time to waist, she knew that. “We should just get this over with.”  
Both positioned themselves in the middle of the roof where a circle was drawn into the stone. It consisted of numerous strange symbols which glowed in a warm orange light. Snowflakes melted instantly when they touched the circle. Facing each other they each stood on the circle.  
While he seemingly just watched she started to recite something in another language, her voice echoing around them. The circle started to glow even brighter until the light was bright enough to be seen from a great distance.  
The girl held her arms up, her coat and short blond hair were swept backwards like a strong breeze was coming from the centre of the circle. He was standing still with his arms crossed behind his back. Goatish horns had appeared atop his head and when he licked his lips one could see that the tip of his tongue was split just like a snakes.  
The light grew even stronger until it was so bright that one would clearly hurt his eyes looking straight at it. A low crumbling sound could be heard when the light suddenly vanished and all that was left was the circle of strange symbols burned into the stone. Shortly after that the ground started shaking again – more violently this time – and the building collapsed wiping out any trace of what had happened just mere moments ago …

“I tell you, there was a bright light. After it vanished I went to check out what happened and there is this cool circle here. I mean, just look at it. Looks like one of these magic circles in games, don't you think so?” “It's really cool man.” The teenagers were so captivated by the sight of the circle that they were completely unaware of their surroundings. “What the hell are you boys doing here? This is a restricted area!” “Oh shit!” They sprinted in opposite directions with the guard screaming after them. “What the hell did these punks do here?” wondering he went closer. “What the -?!”  
Staring at the circle he pulled out his phone and started dialling a number.  
-a little later-  
“Do you know what happened here?” “No, I just saw two boys on the property. The area is restricted so I wanted them to leave. Some teens think it's cool or something to break in and make a challenge of how long they can be here without anyone noticing.” “Do you think these boys did this?”, the man pointed at the circle. “Hell, no. This looks like it's burned into the concrete. It would have taken them hours. All that for a prank? I don't think so detective.” “Well, thanks anyway.” The guard gave a nod then turned and started patrolling again. “What do you think about this Harv?”, the detective asked while turning to face his colleague. “I seriously don't know Jim. I've seen a lot in this hellhole of a city but a freaking magic circle?” He shrugged his shoulders. “First time for everything, I guess.” Jim nodded and looked at the circle again. “Maybe Nygma can figure this out.”


	2. Confusion

She was … confused, to say the least. This was not supposed to happen. It had never happened before so why this time? Damn it!  
She cursed herself for whatever mistake she could have made that created this mess and if that wasn't already bad enough that bastard of a demon just disappeared. Typical but that doesn't mean it's not annoying. It always annoyed her when he went missing just to reappear whenever he pleases.  
Sure, she could just summon him again but first she had to regain her magical power and that would take quite some time considering the fact that she can't quite grasp the magical core of this world now. It had to be another world. If it just were a different country it wouldn't be a problem to regain her power and retry the summoning.  
Observing her surroundings the girl tried to sort out her thoughts. This was all so confusing. “Get a hold of yourself,” she told herself shoving her blond hair out of her face. “If I just find that goat horned idiot … rather sure that he changed my circle somehow. That bastard.” It would make sense. He had told her about other worlds he wanted to visit, hadn't he? Maybe he just needed her to get here.  
Stepping out of the forest she had stumbled through after her arrival she froze on the spot. “What's this now?” Before her was a path made of black material and with strange white stripes on it. Slightly tapping it with her foot she realized it was hard, something stone-like maybe. At least it didn't seemed to be dangerous in any way. A sound in the distance caught her attention next. It sounded strange and it was growing louder until she could see a strange beast heading her way. Stumbling backwards she cursed under her breath. That beast crept closer and then came to a screeching halt. Still shocked she noted that there were humans inside the beast. “Some sort of carriage maybe? It's frightening”, she mumbled to herself while two persons emerged from it. It was an elderly couple dressed strangely and with worried looks on their faces.  
“Are you alright dear?” the woman asked while slowly coming closer. “You look confused.” “What are you doing out here? Did something happen?” The girl turned her head towards the male when he addressed her. She wanted to say something but all words died on her tongue. “She's bleeding William”, the woman then stated looking even more worried now. Bleeding? She was? She didn't notice.  
“Maybe she was abducted from a costume party or something alike Lena. We should take her to the hospital.” What's a hospital? She started to panic which didn't go by the couple unnoticed. The woman, Lena, tried to calm her by putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her reassuringly. “Don't worry dear. We will get you help. Just calm down now will you?” Surprisingly it did calm her down. “Good, nobody is going to hurt you. Do you remember anything dear?” She just looked at Lena with blank eyes. “You do have beautiful eyes, you know? Green and blue.” William had come to stand next to them while Lena had calmed her. “Don't rush her Lena. First, let's start by getting her in the car.” Car? The name for the strange beast, she figured. Still a little too overwhelmed to put up much of a fight or any resistance at all she allowed William to place her inside the strange thing – made of metal on the outside and some kind of fabric on the inside. Also some material she didn't know. He put some kind of belt around her that fitted just perfectly in some kind of lock by her side. It restricted her. She didn't like it.  
William and Lena also got in and William turned something what caused the 'car' to start making that weird sound again. Lena turned around to face her. “Do you remember your name, dear?” “Aila,” she muttered after a while, finally finding her voice again. “My name is Aila.” “What a beautiful name.” Lena smiled at her but she could only look at her with a rather blank expression. She was still confused. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. Her head started to hurt so she pressed her hands to her forehead. This was all so confusing. Confusing and scary.  
Noticing something sticky on her temple she brought her hands down again. One was slightly red. 'So I really am bleeding,' she thought. Trying to somehow calm down a little she looked out of the window. The scenery went by way too fast. This car-thing was certainly faster than any carriage she ever encountered. Even though it was missing the horses. Seriously, how did this thing even work? Lena tried to converse with Aila but she couldn't really focus on what the elderly lady was saying. Just that it wouldn't take long till they reached the city and that they'd went straight to the hospital.  
“What is a hospital?” Lena fell silent and turned around to look at her. “My poor deary”, she said looking at her with care visible in her brown eyes. “Whatever did that to you must have caused some kind of trauma. It seems you have amnesia.” “What's that?” Puzzled Aila looked at the woman in front of her. Another new word. “Don't worry. They will explain everything to you once you're in the hospital.” Aila raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Oh, yes. So, a hospital is where you go when you are sick. There a doctors and nurses who care for you there.” “Doctors and nurses”, Aila repeated taking in the information. “Yes, a doctor is someone who studied medicine and -” “Medicine! I recall the meaning of that.” Lena reacted to Aila’s happy outburst with a smile. “Good. I'm sure everything will be back to normal in no time at all.” After finishing her sentence Lena turned around again and started speaking to William. Aila wasn't paying attention to them. So a car is some kind of carriage – a very, very fast one – and a hospital is apparently some kind of building with people in it who help you get healthy again. A doctor seems to be some kind of shaman just a little bit more complicated, like everything in this world seems to be.  
When Aila looked outside again the scenery had changed from a natural environment to one with many stone buildings. It seemed really dark. “This is Gotham already. We'll be at the hospital in no time,” William said after shortly looking at her in the funny little mirror located at the ceiling right between him and Lena. 'Gotham. That must be the name of this settlement. The buildings sure look strange.' Looking outside Aila noticed other people dressed similar to William and Lena. There were a lot of these car-thingies, too. They came in different shapes and colours, it seemed.  
When they finally came to a stop her head was hurting like hell with all the new information she tried to consume. Just by looking at it she had already figured that this world must be far more advanced than her own and it seemed to be far more complicated, too. “We are here, dear. Gotham General.” They got out of the car and Lena helped her get out too. Lena held onto her arm while leading her into the building. She noticed that people were looking at her curiously but she figured if they seemed to be dressed strangely to her than she must also be wearing strange clothes in their eyes. William went up ahead to speak to somebody, pointing back towards her and Lena from time to time. Trying to take in her surroundings she turned her head into every direction and somehow she always found something new or interesting. 'And this is just one building? What about all the others?' She had always been a curious one.  
The approach of William and someone new caught her attention next. “Hello, Mrs. Reed. I'm Dr. Calvi and this young lady must be Aila, right?” “I'm not a child,” Aila snapped. Irritated she looked at the man in front of her. Lena rested her hand on the other females shoulder and looked at the man apologetically. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Calvi. I'm sure my husband already told you about circumstances of how we met Aila.” The man nodded. “Yes, he did. If you would come with me please.” He smiled while turning and gestured for them to follow stopping again in a room with beds that were separated by some sort of curtain. “Aila,” he addressed her calmly. “Would you sit down, please.” He pointed at one of the beds and even though she was still wary of him she did as told. 'Just follow along for now,' she told herself. He stood in front of her looking at the wound at her temple. “So, I will just ask you some simple questions first while I tread your wound, okay?” She nodded. “Good. Now, Aila, how old are you?” After shortly thinking about a good way to phrase it, she decided to just give him the number: “21” “And did you grew up in Gotham or somewhere near? Your accent doesn't sound familiar.” “Where exactly is Gotham?” He looked at her, seemingly surprised. “In the United States of America right next to Metropolis and near New York City.” She gave him a puzzled look and he nodded understanding. “Okay, then what's your surname?” Surname? What's that now? She tilted her head slightly. “Hold your head still, please.” He smiled at her. Something about all this felt so wrong. He softly pressed something against her wound, it stung a little. “Almost finished,” he declared. Putting the thing down with what he had cleaned her wound – or so she assumed – he took something else and put it on her temple. “Well, that's it. If you would wait here please. I'll just talk to Mr. and Mrs. Reed for a moment.” When he turned she brought her hand to her temple. There was something soft there just above her wound. 'Some kind of bandage? And who is Mr. and Mrs. Reed? Was he talking about William and Lena?' Scanning her surroundings she really caught a glimpse at Dr. Calvi talking to the elderly couple. 'He did address Lena as Mrs. Reed before, didn't he? So, is Reed a surname? Was that what he was talking about?'

“She doesn't seem to remember her surname or where she comes from. Of course we have to make sure that her brain hasn't suffered any damage from the impact that caused her wound, but I'd like to call in the police. Maybe someone is looking for her and we can't let her run around dressed like this either.” Lena looked worried at Aila who seemed to stare into the distance absent-minded. “I guess that would be the best,” William said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder reassuringly. “Can we come and visit her?” “Of course you can Mrs. Reed. Don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll be fine.” “I really hope so Dr. Calvi,” she muttered. “I really hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted the first people she meets to be nice because... well, it's Gotham after all so nice people are rare.  
I don't really like Mario (guess that was obvious .-.) but I really wanted to include at least one of the original characters in this chapter and he was just convinient  
Well, hope the chapter is not too hard to read  
It was really hard to not use any words like 'seatbelt' or 'rearview mirror'  
Hope I managed okay  
Nice day everyone^^


	3. Uncomfortable

William and Lena left the hospital after saying goodbye to Aila. Lena reassured her that they would come by to visit her. Shortly after they had left a women came and gave her a change of clothes. She was really persistent that Aila had to change and even helped her with it. The girl guessed that the women – maybe one of these nurses Lena mentioned – just wanted to make sure she really changed her clothes. She seemed somehow offended with all the pelt parts of Aila’s outfit.  
Well, now Aila was sitting on the bed again in her new grey and white outfit and felt rather uncomfortable. The nurse even gave her some strange stuff to wear beneath the clothes after she found out that the girl wasn't wearing something under her original clothes. This was uncomfortable.  
At least nobody was staring at her now like they had when she came in with Lena and William. What bothered her most was that they took her clothes away. She wasn't even allowed to keep her boots and not having shoes felt weird. They gave her socks though but she wasn't sure what they were good for. It was rather obvious that they weren't meant for protection.  
“Hello again Aila.” She flinched. Nobody had talked to her since that clothes thief had left. “Sorry for startling you.” Dr. Calvi smiled at her but she couldn't bring herself to return that smile. “I see that you were given a change of clothes. I'm sure that's way more comfortable then the clothing you were wearing before.” Aila pulled a face what caused Dr. Calvi to raise a wary brow. “You'll get your clothes back, don't worry. For now, I'd like to run some tests with you to see if any damage was inflicted on your brain.”  
Thinking it would be best to just do as he says for now she went with him. They put her in some kind of machine first but it caused her to panic so badly that they tried something else.  
To say the least, it was very tiring. When someone finally brought her back to the bed she was ready to collapse and fell asleep almost instantly.  
When she woke again it was dark in the room. Stretching she figured that the clothes were comfortable after all – to sleep in. Standing up she took a look around the room but couldn't find anyone else inside it. It was a little strange because there had been people in some of the other beds before but she just shrugged it off. Feeling a lot better after resting the blonde thought it was worth a try to summon that idiot of a demon.  
There was a high chance that she would fail but she had to try at least. He was probably her only chance to return to her own world. Even if she hated to admit it, she needed him.  
Trying to hide herself from direct view she stood between two of the curtains, shoving the bed as far to the side as she could. Than she sat down closing her eyes to concentrate on her spell and her powers. When she opened her eyes again they were glowing in a bright orange and a small magic circle started to form on the ground around her glowing in the same orange colour. It wasn't a strong summoning spell so the circle wouldn't burn itself into the floor. Aila stood up and concentrated on the circles details. Everything seemed fine. The summoning circle had all the symbols she needed to summon the black haired demon. Perfect.  
Raising her hands to the height of her hips she quietly started to recite her spell. The circle started to glow a little brighter. Absorbed in her summoning she didn't hear the door opening and closing.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Her concentration broke and the orange glow in her eyes faded just like the magical circle did. She stared at the black haired man in front of her with a slightly shocked expression. “Dr. Calvi?” Her arms fell to her sides in disappointment. Having failed the summon she'll have to wait to regain her powers once more. 'Why did he have to show up now?' She looked at him with a sour expression. “Aila,” he started with a stern tone he hadn't used so far “what did you just do?” “From your look I guess your world doesn't have magic, hm? Or you don't know how to use it”, she mumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest. Strangely, he seemed to stay calm. “My world? Magic? Sure. Well, I'd say you're insane if I hadn't seen … whatever I just saw, but you obviously don't need a hospital. Not one like this.” He grabbed her by the arm and mostly forced her to come with him. Aila struggled in his grip but she had never really been physically strong so her resistance was only a little inconvenient for him. They didn't pass by anyone on their way outside so she couldn't even ask someone to help. She could have screamed but she was simply too stubborn and proud to scream for help like a little child would do. Remembering her father saying that one should swallow his pride if necessary didn't help either. It was dark when they stepped outside the building or at least the sky was dark. The city itself seemed to shine with light. It was still gloomy but brighter than Aila was used to during night time. The girl was still fixated on the lights when her captor pushed her into a car. Dumbfounded she looked around, tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge. Dr. Calvi got in on the other side then and turned whatever thing William had turned before too that caused the car to make that strange noise.  
“Sorry for being so rude just now. Hope I didn't scare you.” 'Scare me?' “Where are we going?” she preferred to ask instead of telling him that he indeed scared her. Her slightly shaking voice gave it away nonetheless. “I guess I overreacted”, he mumbled looking at her briefly before turning his attention on the road before him again. “You don't need to worry, Aila. That is your real name, isn't it?” He sounded sceptical. “We're just going somewhere more private. You should be glad that I interrupted whatever you were doing in the hospital before and not someone else.” “Why? What would have happened if someone else had seen it?”  
“In the least worst scenario they'd just call the police.” “Police?” He gave her a sideways glance but didn't answer. “And Aila is my real name,” she huffed. They spent the rest of the ride in silence with Aila staring daggers into the males side stopping only when the car came to a halt and he got out. After getting her out too he lead her to a nearby house opening the door and urging her to go inside. “Oh, before I forget,” he started after closing the door again and pressing something to turn a light on “you can call me Mario. Wait over there please, I have to make a call.” Still fascinated by the light she just nodded to what he had said. Looking at her slightly annoyed he pulled out his phone and went into another room. Aila waited for him to vanish from her sight then she turned and tried to open the door again. 'Locked, eh? Damn it.' Cursing under her breath she went in the room where she was supposed to wait in. She couldn't see any doors that lead outside only some which seemed to lead further into the house. Trying to make as little noise as possible she walked over to one of the windows. She wasn't familiar with the handles but she managed to figure them out just fine. It was easy, you just need to turn them and – voilà – the window opened. Looking out she noticed that it wasn't a far way down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Checking for Mario behind her she started to climb out the window letting herself fall to the ground, landing with a soft thumb on her feet. Crouching down to hide herself from view as good as possible she walked in the direction where she thought the street was, getting rid of the socks they gave her in the hospital on her way.  
When she reached the street she could hear Mario calling for her. Not bothering to turn around again she started to run in a random direction. She had observed her surroundings while being in the car with William and Lena and then with Mario, too. It seemed that the black ways were meant for the cars and the smaller ways alongside them were for people. She just had to stay away from the black streets and then mimic what the other people do and she should be fine. For now at least.

“Damn it. Stupid girl.” Mario stood in front of his house looking for Aila but it seemed the girl had already turned a corner. He wasn't sure what to think about the girl but she shouldn't run around Gotham on her own. Even if she wasn't a danger to others there were enough people in this city that were a danger to her. She seemed so confused. Maybe she was telling the truth about being from another world, even though it was hard to believe. It would explain her clothing.  
He got his phone out of his pocket once more and dialled a number. To explain that he'd lost the girl right after he'd called his father … Putting the phone to his ear he waited for the other to pick up and he didn't have to wait very long.  
“Victor. You have to find someone for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even understandable?  
I really hope Mario isn't too much out of character. I'm not sure how to write him best. He's strange ...  
Well, wish everyone a great day^^


	4. Happenings

He had faked her scan.  
Something was off about her real brain scan. As if she used some parts of it differently and it intrigued him. He wanted to know more about it without the restrictions the hospital gave him, so he faked the scan to look completely normal and told the nurses that her family would come to get her. Of course the Reeds weren't her family but the nurses didn't know that and then she just had to run away. Stupid girl.  
Well, Victor wouldn't have much of a problem finding her. Mario had given him a picture that the security camera in the hospital took where one could clearly see her face. She didn't have anywhere to go to either. It would be easy.  
He really wanted to know more about her physique… especially her brain structure.

So, it was harder then she had thought to get by everyone who walked beside the black ways. It didn't help that people still stared at her. Aila guessed it was because she was wearing no shoes or maybe her clothes were strange? She didn't know but she still thought that all the others were wearing strange clothing. Heck, she fought the stuff she was wearing was completely strange. It didn't even provide any protection! Well, obviously there was no way for her to get her own clothes back and she guessed it they would make her stand out too much anyway. 'I just don't get why he took me to his home. William and Lena said I should see a sha- no, a doctor, at that strange hospital thing… strange.'  
She had no idea where she was, the settlement itself was obviously bigger than any other she had ever been to and the buildings were enormous and then there was the problem she had with the connection of her magic to the core-magic of this world. It regenerated so much slower than usual.  
'And I don't even know where to find this horned idiot in this mess.' It was getting dark and the ground wasn't really pleasant to walk on barefoot. She let out a deep sigh and pushed her blond hair out of her face. It didn’t help at all that this place freaked her out so much. There had been a strange box in one of the windows with tiny humans inside it. How did they get inside the box and why the heck were they so small? It didn’t make any sense and it really freaked her out. The lighting was strange too. That Mario guy didn’t believe her when she told him about her magic but how did they light up the signs and all that funny looking stuff if not with magic? It definitely didn’t look like they used fire.  
She shouldn’t worry about that right now. Somehow she had to find a place to sleep and she guessed, that that would be quite troublesome.  
‘Or maybe not,’ she thought when she found a way into a huge green area. It didn’t look quite like a forest but maybe it was some kind of park? She had heard rumours about public gardens in bigger cities. This could be one of them. Great, maybe she could find a place to sleep here. It was definitely worth a try, so she went to look for a sturdy looking tree she could climb …

“That circle was burned into the concrete with an extreme heat and, as it seems, in one piece.” “Are you telling us that someone went there with some kind of heated iron plate or some kind of shit and burned that circle in the concrete just like that? Somebody would have noticed that Nygma! That’s stupid.” “Either way it would have taken the person who did it a lot of time even if it was done by a group of people. So Detective Bullock is right, someone would have noticed.” Jim let out a small sigh. “Thanks anyway.” Nygma nodded and left. He hadn’t asked them a riddle this time. Well, that was actually good. Jim didn’t want to think about Nygma’s strange riddles right now. He had no idea what to make of this case, but there was enough else to be done until they could figure out who and, especially, why that circle was made.

When Aila woke up the next morning - after a mostly sleepless night because of the cold - there was a strange commotion going on down in the park. So she climbed down to see what was going on, hearing a little boy asking his mother if they could stay and watch the magician. A magician? That made her curious. Maybe she wasn’t the only person with magical power in this world after all. Aila walked closer to where the people were standing to get a look at this ‘magician’.  
She was very disappointed in what she saw. That wasn’t real magic, only little tricks everyone could learn. The clothing was odd too. Never had she seen a magician with such an ridiculous hat. Still, she watched on until he had finished whatever he was doing exactly and the people continued on, some tossing some coins into that strange hat the man was holding out to the people. He noticed that she stayed and smiled slightly.  
“Did you like the show, young lady?” That ‘young lady’ thing again. What was it with this world and people referring to her as a young lady like she was still a little kid? Whatever, that wasn’t important right now. “Why do you call yourself magician when you don’t even use real magic?” His smile died. “Think you can do it better?” It didn’t sound like a question, more like a sarcastic remark. Still, she thought about it while watching him rearranging his equipment. “I’ve never been good with elemental magic, but maybe …,” she mumbled catching the man’s attention once again. Holding her hand in front of her, she formed a fist and concentrated her magic on one point in her hand. When she opened it again there was a small orange flame dancing on her open palm, steadily growing bigger until it looked like her whole hand was burning. It was a simple trick, really, but it seemed to mesmerize the old man as if she had done something he thought impossible. Then again, maybe he did think this was impossible.  
“You,” he coughed slightly to gain her attention and the flame died on her hand. “You don’t happen to be hungry, do you?” Now that he asked, she was hungry and after a small exchange where they introduced themselves - his name was Maxwell - he treated her to some breakfast. She had never tried pancakes before but they tasted really good. Maxwell asked her many questions: where she lived, where she came from, what she was working as. She answered most of them only vaguely for she surely couldn’t tell him that she was from a different world. He seemed strangely happy about the fact that she had no real home right now and that she wasn’t working somewhere,  
“Why don’t you work with me? The people will love that trick with the fire you did. I can get you some new clothes, too. We can discuss about the money later. What do you think?” Well, she didn’t have anything else to do anyway and it would provide her with food and a place to stay, just … “Money?” Aila looked at him, rather confused. What exactly was money? Something like gold? Maybe he was talking about that strange green paper everyone had? Like he had given the man who had brought their food?  
“Maybe I’ll handle that for you,” he chuckled. “That’d be the best, don’t you think?”


End file.
